


Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)

by casfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3am fever dream, Destiel - Freeform, Fever Dreams, Flowers, I regret everything, flower castiel, flower dean, flower sam, flowerfic, sam is in the middle, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfairy/pseuds/casfairy
Summary: This is a 3am fever dream I had and had to post just to give it to the world.Basically, the trio are flowers and dean pines for cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Flower Destiel (& Sam in the middle)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834998) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



Dean flower let the bee take the pollen, hoping it would reach the love of his life, Castiel flower. The two were separated by a singe Sam flower, which was large so Dean couldn’t see Castiel. They only communicated through pollen and their roots were slowly growing towards each other. Dean hoped one day they could be together.

A bright light loomed in front of the trio, making a loud noise as it chopped down flowers. Dean flower was small so managed to avoid the blades and hoped Castiel flower could as well. Dean lifted his petals from his face and straightened his stem once the machine had gone past, looking frantically around for Castiel flower. Dean flower felt a movement in the soil near his roots and saw Castiel flower for the first time. The two celebrated and lived happily as flowers for the rest of their flower lives.


End file.
